The Adventures of Burpy Flame: Who's Who
by Portal Master Mania1
Summary: thrust into a different world again, Burpy thinks his day cant get any weirder, but with metal men, evil metal salt shakers, and a blue box that seems bigger on the inside, he will be relieved to find a missing friend through the chaos, if only he wasn't so shocking!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the swirling, storming Time Vortex, a tiny craft was being chased by an unknown object that was definitely not meant to be there. The craft in question was called the TARDIS, that stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, and, although the outside looked like a small blue box made of wood, the inside was way bigger than the outside. There were four people inside the TARDIS; a tall, black boy wearing a dark blue hoodie called Ryan. An old, greying man wearing a maroon woolly jacket called Graham. A young, Eurasian girl with black hair wearing a short brown jacket and a red T-shirt called Yasmin. And a blond woman who was wearing a white jacket, a black shirt with coloured stripes going along the middle, and blue trousers held up by yellow braces. This woman, unlike her friends, was actually not human. She was The Doctor, a time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and at that moment was trying to shake off whatever it was that was following them.

"COME ON OLD GIRL!" Shouted The Doctor as the TARDIS's engines groaned and wheezed as if it was tired, "hang in there, we have almost lost it"

"I thought that we were headed to Scotland for tea doc" declared Graham, "can't we ever do something simple without making a huge mess of it?"

Before the doctor could retort that it wasn't her fault, the whole TARDIS shook with the impact of the mysterious object, the impact was so strong that it forced the TARDIS doors open! Something fell into the TARDIS and Yasmin ran forward and slammed the doors shut!

The object had disappeared and in an instant, everything was calm,

"Well that was an exciting way to continue the day!" Called out Yasmin as she bent down to look at the thing that had fallen into the TARDIS. It was covered completely by a cloth like material.

"What is that thing?" Asked Ryan, nervously "is it dangerous?" The Doctor already had a metal tube in her hand, this was called a Sonic Screwdriver, and the Doctor had built it herself.

"Whatever it is," responded Yasmin "it is ALIVE" and, as if in response to the statement, the thing groaned,

"Ohhh! That hurt!" Groaned the thing.


	2. Friends in Time

Chapter one

Friends in Time

Burpy Flame felt like he was going down one of those water slides in an aqua park, except without the water and the fact that there seemed to be no end to the falling sensation that the Vortex gave off. Burpy Flame was actually, although he didn't look like it with his tan skin, mad ginger hair, orange T-shirt, orange flared jeans, with red and yellow fire symbols creeping out of the bases of the legs, his pale yellow long coat, with fire symbols along the front and back, in red orange and gold colours, with its hood on the back with yellow markings And makeshift antenna and his red and yellow mask, again with fire symbols in gold, but he was actually not human at all! He used to be a small, orange creature, around 10cm tall, called an Infurnace slug. He was from an underground world called Slugterra, with its many different caverns and slugs, and of coarse, his family, the Shane Gang; Eli, Trixie, Kord, and Pronto. That was all before they had been tricked by an unknown individual who had caused Burpy and his best slug friend, Joules, to be sucked into this black darkness that Burpy called The Vortex. when Burpy had emerged from The Vortex, he had turned into a human and was on the surface. If it wasn't for a few new friends of his called Ladybug and Cat Noir, he wouldn't have survived this long. But now he was back in The Vortex, hoping that it would take him back to Eli and the rest of the gang, and Joules.

It was 5 minutes after he jumped in that he realised that The Vortex had changed a bit, he could see shapes moving around him; there was a metal man with a gun on its wrist! Something that looked like a giant metal salt shaker with a plunger and a rod sticking out of the front! And then, right in front of him was a blue box. It was then that he realised that he was going to hit the box as it was in front of him.

He was flung through the doors of the box and they instantly shut behind him, his coat was covering every part of him so he couldn't see what was going on around him, but he knew that he wasn't in The Vortex any more, he had landed. He then heard a girls voice,

"Well that was an exciting way to continue the day!" Called out the voice. Another voice came from somewhere else in the box,

"What is that thing?" Asked a boys voice "is it dangerous?" but that was impossible, the box was too small to sound so spacious! The girl was speeding again,

"Whatever it is," said the girl "it is ALIVE", the pain suddenly hit Burpy all over his human body, just like when he exited The Vortex last time, although this might be because he had slammed into a hard-wooden door.

"Ohhh! That hurt!" Groaned Burpy as he tried to stand up. It took him a few attempts, but he was soon standing with his hood over his head and his mask at his feet.

Inside this impossible room he was in, there was a central hexagonal structure with loads of leavers, switches and gadgets, and in the centre was a gigantic, orange crystal that was moving up and down in a beat that mirrored a wheezing, groaning noise that was coming from the structure. And standing in front of this structure were four individuals; a tall, black boy wearing a dark blue hoodie. An old, greying man wearing a maroon woolly jacket. A young, Eurasian girl with black hair wearing a short brown jacket and a red T-shirt. And a blond woman who was wearing a white jacket, a black shirt with coloured stripes going along the middle, and blue trousers held up by yellow braces. That woman was pointing a weird silver tube at him, the tube had a small version of the crystal in the centre of the room at the end of it.

"Whoever you are," said the woman with determination in her voice "whatever you have planned, forget it. I am The Doctor and this is my Fam, and they are under my protection!"

Burpy was taken aback, this Doctor seemed to think that he was dangerous, the fire all over his clothing must be what made her think that, "look, Doctor," Burpy started as he pulled back his hood "I am no threat to anyone at all," he then said with a snigger "and I don't think that that thing would do much good for defending yourself, what even is it?" He was pointing at the silver tube.

The Doctor seemed to relax a bit, and lowered the silver tube and said in a calmer voice,

"It's a sonic screwdriver, I built it myself." And she then indicated the three people behind "and this here, is my Fam: Ryan, Graham, And Yas." Burpy said hi to them all and shook hands with each of them, finishing with the Doctor, four new friends to add to the friend list.

"Who even are you?" The Doctor asked, as she took his hand,

"Burpy Flame, at your service." He replied with a bow.

"So why were you following us?" Asked Yas, Burpy had been telling them about his adventures in Paris with Ladybug and Cat Noir, though The Doctor seemed to not believe him (and if you want to hear about those adventures, read the first book in the adventures of Burpy Flame).

"I have no control over The Vortex, it just aimed me at you" Burpy responded, as The Doctor pulled leavers and flicked switches on the central hexagon, "what exactly is this place anyway?"

The Doctor turned her head at this and said in an informative voice

"This is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, it is a trans-dimensional, time and space travelling machine, and she is mine." The man, Graham, noticed that Burpy was confused with what The Doctor had just said, so he explained,

"It's a spaceship that is bigger on the inside than the outside and it also travels in time."

"Oh, that makes more sense" Burpy said in realisation, and then said "so what were you four doing in The Vortex? I thought it was always empty."

"The TARDIS travels through the Time Vortex to get to where we need to go" explained Ryan, at that point, Graham scoffed and said in an annoyed voice,

"Yeah, it does have its uses, WHEN IT TAKES YOU TO WHERE YOU WANT IT TO!" Burpy then realised that the way these four were talking about the TARDIS, it was like it was alive, and he guessed that the wheezing groaning noise generated by the TARDIS reinforced that idea, then he felt a bump, and the TARDIS became silent.

"Well, here we are; Earth, 21st century, London," said The Doctor cheerily, "let's see what is happening now,"

"What do you mean Doc?" Asked Graham as The Doctor walked towards the doors, "what about our tea?" But The Doctor was already gone, closely followed by Burpy, Yas and Ryan. "We are never going to have tea are we?" He asked himself as he walked out of the doors.


	3. Is This New Body Cursed?

Chapter 2

Is This New Body Cursed?

As they stepped out of the TARDIS doors, they instantly noticed that they weren't in kind company, this was kind of hinted by the evil looking man pointing a sword at them! This man, to Burpy, seemed very familiar! The man was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, a brooch on the centre of the collar, black dress pants and over the majority of his face and neck was a silver mask, he was HawkMoth! An evil super villain from Paris, and had caused many problems for Burpy during his short period of time that he was there, he had even tried to turn Burpy evil! But what was he doing in London? Burpy quickly slipped on his mask and pulled up his hood.

"Do you believe me now Doctor?" Burpy asked as HawkMoth ran at them, the Doctor was pointing her sonic screwdriver at him, "what are you doing?! It is a SCREWDRIVER! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at him?!" Burpy concentrated all his energy into his hand, and a fireball formed in the palm of his hand and he threw the fireball right at HawkMoth who cut it in half with his sword, that definitely startled The Doctor and her companions as he ran forward, jumped over HawkMoth, and kicked his legs from underneath him! Burpy threw his sword to the side and pinned HawkMoth down, but just as Burpy was about to take the broach on his suit, a mini Vortex opened underneath HawkMoth, sucked him in and closed before Burpy could follow! Burpy was not pleased, he screamed to the heavens, "IS THIS NEW BODY CURSED?!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Yas as burpy's head started smoking, he was that angry, "and how did you do that fire thing?"

Burpy then realised that he hadn't explained that he was actually an infurnace slug and not a human, but before he could, The Doctor walked up to him and placed a stethoscope on his chest and then moved it to the other side of his chest, this confused Burpy a lot. The Doctor then pulled out from behind her, a red flowerpot shaped hat with a black tassel at the top, and held it upside down and said to the people around who were gawping at what just happened

"And that is the show! That was a one-off live spectacle called Miraculous, I hope you enjoyed it, place any money you want to donate to us in the fez," she then said slyly "we need enough for tea!" The people around seemed to believe it and placed coins in the hat and went about their normal lives as if nothing had happened.

They were in a coffee shop with five cups of tea in front of them when Burpy was able to explain that he wasn't fully human, and that he was originally a slug from Slugterra, and that was where his powers come from, Ryan, Graham, and Yas were amazed at this, The Doctor on the other hand, was waving her sonic screwdriver around him and staring at the side of it. Burpy then asked them something unusual, "can you get me back to Slugterra in your TARDIS Doctor?"

"I'm afraid not Burpy," The Doctor said without looking up, "the TARDIS doesn't easily travel from one dimension to the next."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed, Burpy then followed up with "what do you mean "from one dimension to the next."?" He didn't know how this all linked with everything that had happened to him, but this was a mystery he wanted an answer to.

"I mean," The Doctor explained calmly, "is that you aren't from this universe, you are from a parallel universe, completely different from ours, and somehow, there are small tears in the fabric between each world which you were using to travel." It was a lot to take in. Burpy knew what this meant, that instead of travelling to different parts of the _world_, he was travelling to different _universes_ completely! But that didn't explain this gangly body he had now, what caused him to change so much?

"But why did I change from a slug into a human, Doctor?" Burpy asked.

"Now that is hard to explain," The Doctor stated, "But to put it simply, you aren't actually _human_, Burpy," what she then said shocked everyone at the table, "you are a Time Lord, Burpy."


	4. What's the Time?

Chapter 3

I'm only… Human?

Marinette new how risky this was, but what other choice did she have? Marinette Dupain-Cheng is, surprisingly, the one and only Ladybug! But when she is not Ladybug, she is just a normal, teenage girl who is exceptionally clumsy and has a major crush on Adrien Agreste (but we will get to him later). Marinette has pale skin and is rather skinny, she wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar, pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. And on her ears, were her earrings, they may look like normal stud earrings, but they are actually her miraculous, the miraculous of the Ladybug. She has a red Kwami that came with her earrings, the Kwami's name is Tikki, and it is not usual to get on her nerves, but what Marinette did was too much,

"why did you bring him HERE!" Tikki demanded, "this could reveal your identity to him! Remember what happened when Cat Noir almost found out?" it was a low blow, Marinette hadn't meant it, it was a complete accident that Cat Noir had almost found out, it had caused her dad to get Evilized!

"if you would let me get a word in, Tikki," Marinette said calmly "the reason I think that he should know is because he has powers, but no miraculous." They then looked at the stranger on the bed, Marinette had convinced her parents to let him stay the night, Tikki already knew that he had powers, unusual powers, he could jump through fire without getting burned, and now, he had a tendency to self-ignite! Marinette had had to put him out 5 times already. They then heard the stranger groaning and moaning, he was coming to!

Burpy sat up in a burst of panic, he was sitting on a bed in a room that had cream pink wallpaper. The floors were made up of a series of overlapping dark oak rectangles. In the centre of the room was a circular pink rug, with a black and pink flower design along the edges. And standing on the rug, was a young looking girl, she seemed familiar, then he saw that this girl was hiding something behind her back, he grabbed something that looked oddly like a pencil, and pointed the sharp end at the girl, he was getting the hand of this new body.

"what are you hiding?!" he demanded, shaking the pencil at her "and if you want to ghoul me you have another thing coming!" he was blinded by fear, this new body and new people and how BIG he was! What was happening to him!

"calm down," the girl said in a soothing, "just don't panic, and calm down, you are in no danger here." Burpy wasn't convinced,

"then what are you hiding behind your back?!" he asked, "I won't trust you until you show me." The girl sighed, she looked at a trapdoor which must lead to the rest of the house and then said,

"ok. Tikki, come out and say hi" and then Burpy saw something red with black spots on its head fly out from behind the girl, when Burpy got a good look at it, he felt relieved, it looked like a floating SLUG!

"wow" Burpy only managed to say, "I can always trust a fellow Slug". This must have insulted the red thing because it turned its back on him, and said in a high, female voice,

"how dare you!"

"sorry," said Burpy, rather confused "aren't you a slug?". The red thing turned in mid-air and replied

"no, I am not a slug, I am a Kwami, how can you even compare me with a black, slimy creature?!"

Burpy then realized that the creature thought that he was talking about the other kind of slugs, the ones found in gardens on the surface, this was going to be hard to explain,

"oh," Burpy started "no, not those, I meant my kind of slug."

What was this guy on about? "his kind" it made no sense, Marinette then realized what he had said when he saw Tikki and things seemed to snap together in her mind. Tikki, meanwhile, was still trying to understand what he was on about,

"so, you have a different use for the word "slug"?" Tikki asked, Marinette then butted in and said

"Tikki, I think I know what is going on here," she then turned towards the boy and asked, "what do you think you are, mister?" the boy looked confused, as if this was a stupid question, and replied in an unusual way,

"I am a slug; what do you think I am?" now this was a bit awkward, Tikki was looking equally confused, so Marinette then asked,

"What is a slug to you?". And again, the boy gave an unusual answer

"we are small beings that have great power shut inside ourselves, the true extent of our powers is still to be found out, and I am almost one of the most powerful and rare slugs in the history of Slugterra; I am an Infurnace slug.". Tikki couldn't keep it in any longer, she blurted out,

"BUT YOU ARE A HUMAN!" it was lucky that Marinette's parents were out, or else things would get even more confusing.

Burpy was tired of this, he needed to show what he meant, he needed to show what he used to look like, he then noticed that he was still holding the pencil in his right hand, and then he saw a sheet of plane paper on the desk nearby, so he stood up and made his way to the desk, this body was his now, he had almost full control. He then said, "I didn't always look like this" he said over his shoulder, " in fact, I only recently turned into this wired form, I have no idea how, but I did," he then started sketching what he used to look like with the pencil, and discovered that he was brilliant at drawing, so good that he decided to draw another slug too. When he was finished, he pointed at the drawing of himself as a slug and said, "this was what I used to look like, I was actually only just taller than her, whoever she is" he then pointed to the red creature who responded with,

"my name is Tikki, what is your name again?"

"Burpy," Burpy replied "pleased to meet you Tikki and… um?" he gestured at the girl,

"Marinette," said the girl, holding out her hand, Burpy took hold of it and they shook hands, it was the start of a good friendship.

Tikki looked at Burpy's drawing again and saw the other slug he had drawn, it looked different from the one Burpy used to be, "what slug is this one Burpy?" she asked, Burpy turned around and looked at his drawing, and said, casually

"oh, that is my best slug friend, Joules…" he then remembered something that shocked him, he gasped "oh no! Joules! He was sucked into that hole-thing too!" he was starting to worry, what if anyone could get sucked into the hole. What if Black was to turn up?!

"what hole?" asked Marinette, rather confused. "You never mentioned a hole." Burpy then realised that he needed to explain to them all about Slugterra and Eli, this was _really_ going to take a while.

"… and the last time we saw Black was when Will shoved him and the Goon into a vortex" Burpy finished, it had taken well over an hour to explain all about Slugterra and Black, Marinette and Tikki were so shocked at what black did to the innocents of Slugterra, humans, trolls, molenoids, and Slugs alike, that Marinette had a tear running down her cheek. Burpy noticed the tear and said "oh, I am sorry that it was sad, I didn't mean to upset you" she wiped the tear away quickly and asked in a croaky sort of voice,

"did … did _you_ ever get Ghouled?"

"no, not by Black at any rate, only by the Goon, and that was a surprise," he had completely forgotten to tell her about Eli having no choice but to Ghoul him in the Deep caverns, and was about to tell her when he heard a noise that he recognized greatly, and it wasn't good.


	5. A shocking reunion

Chapter four

A shocking reunion

As they ran out of the room, The Doctor reached into her coat and pulled out something that looked like a key. When they reached the end of the corridor, the whole horde of Cybermen stomped in front of them and aimed the guns on their wrists at them, but before they could fire, the arch of electricity shot out of the room behind them and struck each one of the Cybermen, causing them to blow up as well!

When the smoke cleared, there was not a single Cyberman in sight, though the arch of electricity was still in front of them! It landed on the ground and then changed shape; it's base split in two, forming something like legs. The middle part then grew two more bolts, they looked a bit like arms, the ends of those then gained five even smaller bolts, which looked like fingers. And then, the top of the bolt seamed to inflate into a head shape. And then, in a blinding flash, where the electric skeleton was standing, was a young looking boy, who was wearing dark blue shoes, shorts, and a dark blue T-shirt with three yellow spots in the centre, his hair was a brilliant blue as well, which was madder than Burpy's hair!

"Your welcome" the boy said before clapping his hands over his mouth in shock, "I'M SPEAKING ENGLISH!" He screamed through his hands, on seeing this, Burpy realised who this was and it made him the happiest thing on the world, within non-literal reason,

"Joules?" Burpy asked as the Doctor and her friends looked on in shock. The boy looked just as shocked at hearing this, he took his hands away from his mouth, and said softly,

"How do you know my name?" He asked, Burpy then facepalmed and said in a calm voice,

"It me, Joules, Burpy" Joules was so shocked that sparks flew from his hair, he then ran forward and hugged Burpy tightly, Burpy then returned the hug, happy to have one of his best friends back.

They then heard a wheezing groaning noise, and turned around to see The Doctor holding the key above her head and the form of her TARDIS materialising behind her, she then shoved the key into the lock, opened the door, and said, in an impatient voice,

"This is a nice scene, but might I add that this ship is about to blow up!" This motivated everyone, and they ran into the TARDIS, Burpy pushing Joules along the way. As soon as they were inside the TARDIS, The Doctor slammed the door's shut and rushed to the controls, pulling levers, pressing buttons, and even pressed a pedal with her foot, causing a biscuit to roll out of the console, she took it and tossed it to Burpy,

"Ooh, thanks!" He said, as he split it in half and gave the other half to Joules, who was stuttering,

"But the outside… the inside… it's bigger… on… the inside?!" As he took the biscuit and bit into it. Burpy bit into his as well, this was the first food he had had in ages, and it was delicious! Way better than slug food.

A while later, after Joules had calmed down, Burpy told him everything that had happened to him so far, from the hooded figure who caused all this, to his misadventures in Paris, and to the part where Joules had saved them all. It was then Joules' turn to explain,

"After getting sucked into that black hole," he began, "I instantly lost sight of you, and felt so much pain that I passed out, when I woke up, I looked like this," he then indicated his human body, (The Doctor had confirmed that he was human), "I was already in that metal place, I leant against the wall to steady myself, and fell into the metal! I then saw through the wall, you five being pushed into that machine, so I concentrated on those weapons and, well, you all saw what happened."

"Well, it was a good thing you were there," Yas said from her seat, Ryan nodded and said "yeah, if you hadn't been there, we could have died!" The Doctor then pulled the big leaver and the whole place juddered and became silent.

"Graham, we have finally made it!" The Doctor called, and then rushed forward, flung open the doors, stepped out and shouted "GLASGOW!"

"Yes, FINALY" Graham exclaimed in joy, "I have been looking forward to this for a while!"

As they stepped out of the TARDIS, the scene before them was even worse than London, there was smoke everywhere and fires were blooming from the buildings, there was something standing in the centre of the chaos, actually, it wasn't _standing_, it didn't have any legs to stand on. It was the other thing that Burpy saw in the Vortex, its brass looking armour reflecting the sunlight, its plunger thing and stick was twitching, and the long, blue tiled stick on the top was pointing straight at them, it spoke in a metallic voice that sounded even worse than the Cybermen.

"EXTERMINATE!" The lights on the top of the dome flashed in time with the syllables, then, a bright beam shot out of the stick in the middle of the machine, and slammed into Joules! His whole body lit up, they could see his skeleton through the light, and he then slumped to the floor, lifeless.

"RUN!" Shouted the Doctor as Burpy picked up Joules' body, they then ran and ran, until they finally stopped in an alleyway, Burpy put Joules on the ground and the Doctor then said in a sad voice "I am so sorry"


	6. Dumb Dalek

Chapter five

Dumb Dalek

Then, Joules twitched, sparks of electricity leaped from his skin, and his eyes opened! He sat up and said

"That was uncomfortable!" The Doctor was astounded,

"How did you survive that blast?" She said in awe "only a few people survived a Dalek blast! Me being one of them!" She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and waved it around Joules, and then looked at it and said in realisation, "of corse, you are able to conduct any sort of energy, including Dalek blasts!"

"Sorry to spoil the party," Burpy said, "But what is a Dalek?"

"A Dalek is a horrid mutant alien that only wants to kill anything that isn't a Dalek" Ryan explained, "one even tried to kill my dad" that explained why Ryan remembered that. These Daleks must be worse than anything Burpy had ever met!

"Lucky that there is only one!" Burpy said cheerily, "and now, we have a secret weapon!" The Doctor looked surprised at this, as if it would be better if there was a whole horde of Daleks, but then shook her head and said in a calm voice,

"One Dalek is enough to destroy a city" she said, "how do you expect to beat something that powerful?" Burpy smile, and whispered his plan to them all, they seemed to like the plan, even Joules seemed intrigued,

"When do we start Burpy?" he asked hyperactivity, "come on, I'm all charged up!" Burpy facepalmed and said

"Let's go!"

The Doctor walked round the corner to face off against the Dalek, Joules was with her, as instructed by Burpy. The main idea, was to keep the Dalek busy,

"Well, here we are," The Doctor said to the Dalek, with no fear in her voice, "do you recognise me then?" The Dalek's rye moved up and down, as if registering who it was before it, and then screamed in anger,

"You are the Doctor! You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be EXTERMINATED!" And sent a deadly pulse towards the Doctor, but just before it hit, Joules stepped in front of her and took the blow, and crumpled to the floor.

"Wait!" Cried the Doctor, "at least let me know why you are here, all alone" the Dalek seemed to take this in and, after a while, it said,

"The Darkness took me here!" It shouted "and I will be known as the Dalek who killed the Doctor! Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

Meanwhile, Burpy, Yas, Graham, and Ryan were sneaking up to the Dalek from behind, it was perfectly distracted. Burpy had taken off his coat and was holding it in front of him like a bullfighters flag, just as the Dalek shouted the last exterminate, Burpy leaped forward, covering the Daleks eye with the coats hood!

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!" Screamed the Dalek as its whole middle section rotated to face Burpy, but before it could shoot Burpy in the chest, blue sparks surged all over the Dalek, it screamed in pain and then, after the lights on its head exploded, there was silence. Then, Joules stepped from behind the Dalek, a cheeky grin on his face,

"I guess it was _shocked_ to see that!" He laughed, soon everyone was laughing, even Burpy!

"Ok," said The Doctor, "we will have two cups of tea, one latte with extra sugar, two hot chocolates, and one coffee, please." They were in another coffee shop, The Doctor was ordering things for everyone, and Graham agreed to pay. Burpy, meanwhile was explaining to Yas, Graham, and Ryan about dr Black, when he got to the part about how he took the kind, wild slugs out of their habitats and turned them into monstrous ghouls, Yas clasped her hands over her mouth, Ryan gasped in shock, and Graham acted appalled,

"I've heard about animal cruelty, but that is even worse!"

"Yeah!" Chimes in Joules, "though that isn't so bad compared with what most slingers do to their slugs!"

"What do you mean Joules?" Asked Burpy, trying to remember what was almost as bad as being ghouled,

"I mean the fact that most slingers, when they want cooler gear, what do they trade? Not gold! SLUGS!" Joules shouted, then Burpy remembered! In one of their first adventures with Eli, Eli had been forced to trade Joules for new gear and Joules had been so close to being ghouled, they had almost given up hope!

"WHAT!" Shrieked Yas in shock,"that sounds like an underground slave trade! I am so sorry for you Joules."

"Don't be" Joules replied, waving away her apology, "Eli and Burpy instantly came back for me, they literary took on Black themselves to save me, I was very grateful." The Doctor then came over with all the drinks and handed them out, Burpy and Joules enjoyed their hot chocolates, and everyone else seemed to enjoy their drinks as well.

"Can we all agree that today has been rather unusual?" Burpy asked the group, they replied with "yeah" and "obviously" And then the Doctor said to Burpy and Joules,

"We do owe you two greatly, so I want to give you two something," And with that, she put down her cup and walked out of the shop, they could see her go into the TARDIS through the window nearby. A few minutes later, she stepped into the shop again and sat back down and said, "for you Burpy, I want you to have this," and handed Burpy a brass tube, it had an orange jewel at the top, a transparent screen on the side, and a orange grip, Burpy could guess what this was,

"It's a sonic screwdriver isn't it?!" Burpy exclaimed, "thank you so much!"

"You are quite welcome," she replied, and then she turned to Joules, and said, "and for you Joules, I think you will like this," and handed him a brown package, Joules unwrapped the package to reveal some red and white sneakers, a light blue suit jacket, and some light blue trousers, "they used to be mine," said The Doctor,

"I love them!" Joules exclaimed in joy, and ran to the toilets, a few seconds later they heard a woman screaming, Burpy than face palmed, Joules must have accidentally gone into the girls room. A few minutes later, Joules came back wearing the the clothes, and they really suited him,

"They suit you," pointed out Ryan, but Joules was staring out of the window, Burpy turned to look and saw a very familiar thing, a hole in an alleyway, and he knew exactly what this meant, it was time to say goodbye.


	7. Farewell

Chapter six

Farewell

They finished their drinks, and stepped outside, Burpy explained to them that they had to go, and then Joules piped in, horror on his pail face, "but what if we get separated again Burpy?!" He asked in fear, "how could I be sure that we both come out in the same dimension?!" Burpy realised that Joules was right, he couldn't lose him again, but how could they come out together,

"Why don't you both hold hands?" Yas suggested, "then you both will stay together whilst you travel" This was true, how else could they stay together?

"I guess that this is goodbye," the Doctor said, "we are all in your debt, remember that. If you two ever need a favour, just come to us."

"We will," replied Joules, shaking hands with the Doctor, "thank you for helping us, doctor."

"We will all remember you two," Graham told them, "you two seem to be invincible"

"Do you have a last name Joules?" Ryan asked, "we know Burpy's, but not yours." Joules looked shocked, Burpy then realised that his last name was given to him by Adrien Agreste, a boy he had met in Paris. But Joules then smiled and said with no sign of joking, "call me, Joules Tesla" of course, Tesla was well known for his work with electricity, above and below ground.

"Well," said Burpy, "it's time we left, come on Joules" and with one last wave, Burpy grabbed Joules' hand and they both ran into The Vortex, ready to be pulled into another dimension.

As they were travelling through The Vortex, Burpy got a thought; how come HawkMoth appeared in this realm, and what was it that Dalek said about arriving in Glasgow? That the _darkness _had bought it there? Could that have any link to The Vortex? Burpy decided to forget it for the time being and focus on keeping a firm hold on Joules.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, Yas was thinking hard about the things that had just happened, meeting Burpy was rather unusual, but how could she make sure that she didn't forget it? And then a thought struck her, and said to the Doctor,

"Doctor, do you have any paper around here? I would like to write something" The Doctor thought for a moment and then went into a back room, she came back a few minutes later, carrying an old fashioned typewriter, full of paper.

"Here you go," said the Doctor as she placed the typewriter in front of Yas, "What do you want to write?"

"I want to write a report about our recent adventures with Burpy and Joules, and I think I know how to start it," and with that, she started typing the first paragraph of her report;

"In the swirling, storming Time Vortex, a tiny craft was being chased by an unknown object that was definitely not meant to be there. The craft in question was Called the TARDIS, that stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, and, although the outside looked like a small blue box made of wood, the inside was way bigger than the outside."

The end


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

So Burpy has found Joules now, so now it is only a matter of getting back to Slugterra, but there are a few things to take note of:

Burpy is a Time Lord, so if he does die, he will come back as a different person, that could cause problems.

Joules is now joining the ride, and that means that one can't leave the other behind.

HawkMoth appeared in a different realm, how did that happen, I could be that the Dalek had traveled by the same way, could there be more to the Vortex than meets the eye?

And _who_ was that hooded figure in the first book, the person who caused all this to happen?

And will Burpy's problems ever start to fade, or is he really cursed?

Find out in the next book of The Adventures Of Burpy Flame.


End file.
